Opposites
by howeverlongittakess
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke fight their feelings for each other, while fighting for #The100 to survive the toxic earth they have landed on. [Rating Will Eventually Increase] #Bellarke #The100
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: I Fell In Love With Bellarke Since Episode One, and I've been thinking about writing a FF on them ever since. SO HERE IT IS. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANK YOU. XO

**Opposites**

**Note:** Octavia Is NOT kidnapped in my story. &amp; Finn and Clarke have only kissed &amp; Raven has arrived, and she knows that they have kissed. The story is going to be just from Bellamy &amp; Clarke's perspective, a lot like the book enjoy and do leave me a review if you want me to continue.

**Bellamy**

_Feeling something Strange inside me, whenever I see Clarke look at Finn was something I was getting use to; but at the same time these emotions made me question my judgment. What the hell is going on with me, I am Bellamy Blake. I could get any girl out of the 50 girls that came down to make the 100, well the 47, because Raven is not my type, Clarke is impossible and of course Octavia is my sister. But Clarke, uh she makes me question everything, a few days ago I couldn't stand her but she is just so different, Brave yet Naive, Intelligent yet selfless. She is just a question mark for me, I can't help but wonder, how can one possibly be so many things all at once but then my better judgment would kick and I would realize that me and Clarke could never work, but I just couldn't get my eyes off her every time she was around, couldn't help myself care for her when she was not around. I never cared for any girl like this before, well except Octavia. I've had many affairs, even relationships but the never have any of those flings that make you feel like everything is going to be all right. With just a one look of assurance, she had the power to make me listen and act upon things I would never imagine doing, which is why I hate her as much as I…_

Bellamy's thoughts were interrupted when Octavia placed a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to look up.

"Hey! Are you okay?" asked Octavia clearly concerned for her brother, her protector.

"YEA, why are you giving me that look?" Bellamy asked Octavia about the smirk she had on.

" Well, you know" she said.

" I know what?"

" Well everyone is wondering now a days" she finally spoke.

" Wondering what O?"He asked curious.

"Wondering what has gotten into Bellamy Blake, The Rebel Leader" Octavia says with a suspicious smile, which causes Bellamy's heart to race. _Does she know about Clarke _is all he could think off.

" Bellamy" Octavia interrupts his thoughts again but he just simply looked at her.

"Everyone thinks you're hiding something, and as you're sister I have the better judgment and inside on that" she smiles and puts her hand on Bellamy,while adjusting herself to sit beside him.

"Really? And what would that be?" he asks although he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Well, I think you have finally found someone to care about, besides me" she said with a wide smile.

"That's hilarious," said Bellamy mocking.

"Well that confirms it, NOW. I just have to find out, who it is" Octavia got up to walk towards where everyone else was seated closer to the bonfire. But before she walk towards them she turns to Bellamy " You know I am glad you care about someone besides me now, it divides you're annoying habit of being protective" Octavia walked the circle and took a seat beside Jasper.

**Clarke**

_I can't believe how things have changed between Finn and me, it's like it never happened. But I cannot blame him, yet I am still mad; regardless he should have told me but lately someone else has been on my mind, and just maybe I have forgiven Finn. _Clarke shrugged her thoughts to look around for Finn and Raven but they were nowhere to be found_. He must have taken her to the art supply store. _As much as she liked Finn, she was glad raven and Finn were finally coming to terms about his kiss with Clarke.

Suddenly Clarke felt the need to throw up, she run as fast as she could towards the jungle, after a few minutes of puking, she finally wiped the side of her mouth and headed back towards the camp to wash up.

"Damn it, you scared me. What the hell is you're problem" Clarke said pushing Bellamy away, after she collided with him.

" I came to check up on you, never thought I'd scare the brave princess"– he teased

" Whatever" is the only thing she said and began to walk back towards the camp? He followed her.

" Why are you following me?" Clarke asked

" We don't want our only 'doctor' to get ill now, do we?" he said annoyed.

" You could careless if I die, lets not pretend otherwise," she said giving him a bitter look and walking away.

She walked a little further from Bellamy, he had stopped walking behind her, and she looked around to see if Finn had returned but instead she spotted Octavia sitting with jasper and Monty. Finn and Raven where still nowhere to be found. After a few minutes Clarke set down behind everyone surrounding the bonfire, resting her back on a tree.

_I turned to find Bellamy looking right at me; I quickly turned around to avoid eye contact with him. I hate it when he looks at me like that; it makes me feel exposed, like he can see through me, read my mind perhaps. I never understood what his problem is, I have known him for three months now, since our ship landed on earth or perhaps crushed on to earth but for the past twelve weeks, he has gotten more complicated then he first appeared to be, I mean usually you get to know people better and you began to understand them but Bellamy, oh he is just the total opposite._

Clarke's was distracted by a shadow that stood over her; she looked up to find Octavia standing there with a smile.

" Hey" was all Clarke can manage to say.

" Hey, can I ask you something?" Octavia asked

" Yeah… sure?" replied Clarke a little unsure of what was to come.

" Do you know anyone? I mean would you have any idea of whom Bellamy would have a thing for?" she finally said without hesitation.

" EVERYONE" Clarke said laughing, then turned to look at Bellamy who was still seated right where she last saw him gazing at her.

" No, not like that. He hasn't been with anyone for nearly 10 weeks now" she said.

" Ewww and why do you know that" Clarke asked awkwardly.

"I can tell, he is been weird lately. A little out of it" she explained to Clarke.

" Well, its Bellamy" she said.

" Look I know he can be an ass but he is not, who he appears to be. He is seriously into someone" justifying her brother's behavior.

"I know, everything he has ever done was for you" Clarke smiled admiring that about him.

"Yeah, he is a lot like you" Octavia said getting up "I assume you don't know anything of the matter, I'll ask others then" she said and walked back to jasper leaving Clarke to her thoughts.

_He is like me? NO WAY. Were nothing alike, we are total opposites._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**: &amp; I am back, thank you so much for all the love. I LOVE READING YOU'RE REVIEWS, so keep them coming. You can even tweet me at Klarolinetrends if you want ;) I have been inspired by episode 8 to write this chapter, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it btw the story is from Bellamy, Clarke and me (Narrator's) perspective, just in case if you were confused

**Opposites**

Clarke

_I cannot sleep, no matter how hard I try too. Maybe I should stop trying, I try too hard for everything. I try hard to keep everyone happy and safe, when all I can think about is crawling under my sheets and crying till everything disappears. No Clarke, you cannot let yourself think such things, everyone on the ark is depending on me and this is the only way I can make them think that daddy was honorable, but sometimes they just need to understand that I am only a seventeen year old teenager, I can only take so much._

_Uh, why am I thinking so much. Bellamy tells me I worry too much and don't live in the moment. I don't know what exactly he means by that because he certainly doesn't either. He is always acting like an ass and bossing people around but for some reason I envy his bravery, his protective nature. I wish to have someone want to protect me like Bellamy protects Octavia._

Suddenly Clarke felt butterflies in her stomach, the bad kind. And within minutes she run out of the ship and into the jungle to vomit again.

Bellamy

_It has been two months since we landed on the toxic earth to see if it will livable again, to see if perhaps mankind can finally return home, and for the past month I cannot go to sleep without thinking about her, and suddenly she was standing in front of me. I looked at her right in the eyes; she began to walk towards me._

"Clarke, why are you up?" Bellamy asked out of concern

" I couldn't sleep," she said

" Why not." he paused " is something bothering you?" he began to ask again.

"Yes, in fact someone is bothering me?" she replied immediately

" Tell Finn to suck it," he said almost smirking

" It's not him," she said moving closer to Bellamy.

_Suddenly she was right before my eyes, I could feel her breath on my noise, and I couldn't contain myself from wanting her._

"Who else could it be?" I asked hoping she would not suspect anything.

" YOU, Bellamy Blake. You're making me… loose my sleep, my need to want to think about other things," she said and I almost smiled with my eyes.

" Me?" I asked almost paralyzed

_She moved closer and closer to me till I could feel her body against mine. I could see her staring at me lips like she craved me as much as I desired her._

" DAMN IT" Bellamy shouted as he woke up from his sleep. _What are you thinking Bellamy?_ His subconscious asked him. He held his face hidden with his two hands, and suddenly he heard coughing coming from outside.

"Clarke?"

Clarke

" What is wrong with you?" demanded the voice behind Clarke; she turned around to find Finn standing in a straight posture with his arm across his chest.

" I don't know" is all Clarke said and began to walk back towards the door.

" Why are you avoiding me?" shouted Finn still standing firm.

" I am not" Clarke shouted back annoyed.

" Well, it certainly seems like it" Finn began to walk towards Clarke

" What the hell do you want from me?" Clarke asked almost about to loose her sanity.

" Nothing" Finn said defeated.

Clarke turned to walk away when Finn held her hand tightly, and brought her closer to him.

" LET ME GO" shouted Clarke almost touching his chest

" Pretty sure, she said to let her go" a voice came from behind Clarke and Finn.

Clarke's head turned to meet Bellamy's eyes.

Bellamy

" I said let her go" I shouted again and Finn let go of her hand and walked away just before looking right at me.

Clarke began to walk towards the ship.

" Why was Pretty boy mad?" I asked without thinking before opening my mouth.

Clarke stopped right before the ship and turned to look at me, " I don't know".

" Well a girlfriend should" Bellamy said to Clarke

" I am not his girlfriend" Clarke shouted at Bellamy for the first time. They had argued before but she was never this angry or shouted in such manner, it made Bellamy want to hold her tight and say " everything will be okay".

" I was talking about Raven" he said instead almost disheartened by Clarke response.

" OH" was all Clarke could come up with after embarrassing herself.

" Do you. I mean are you guys?" he paused " is he? Do you or did you guys have a thing" he finally asked hesitated.

" WHY DO YOU CARE" she began to shout again.

"I don't. I just" Clarke had left him speechless yet again.

" No, were not together" if that's what you are asking, " not that it's any of you're business" she was getting worked up.

" Were you vomiting again?" he changed the subject, hoping she can forgive and forget. In fact that was his real concern that brought him outside.

" Food poisoning, not that it's any of you're business!again" she said frustrated.

" Calm down Princess" Bellamy said putting his arms up in defense.

_Clarke just looked at me and she turned to walk to the ship, and I followed her._

" Wait, why are you awake at this time" _Clarke turned to ask me, and I felt paralyzed for a moment._

" Hmm, I was… I need some air" _I managed to say as soon as I could open my mouth._

_She give me a suspicious look, which made my heart sink. I felt a cold air going through my lungs into my abdominal._

_Soon enough she climbed up the stairs and left me to my thoughts, What If She Knew What Woke Me Up? I asked myself._


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **Nati1729: Clarke is not pregnant, she has only kissed Finn.

This chapter is short and simple; it's only Clarke based, so bare with me. Thank you for all the love, I love you're reviews, the keep me going. ENJOY!

**Opposites**

**Clarke**

_I woke up to find the ship empty, where is everyone? I've been feeling really tired lately, I must have slept in. The food poisoning is really putting off my work; we only have another month before everyone else on the ark land down, we have a lot of work to get done before they're arrival._

_I went out to find everyone doing their usual tasks, Octavia however was walking from one person to another, and she looked like she was asking them questions. I walked to her, and she looked at me strangely before she began to speak._

" I thought you were with Bellamy" she looked a little concerned.

"No, I just woke up" I said, " Where is Bellamy?".

" I don't know! Oh my god". She hid her face in the palm of her hands.

" What is it?" all of sudden I was afraid, I was afraid for Bellamy.

" No one knows where he is Clarke, and he didn't take anyone with him" she said now almost crying.

" He couldn't possibly be that reckless, grounders are still around"_ I shouted. My heart began to race faster and faster, I was afraid for someone, someone I never thought I would ever feel anything for. Oh my god where could he possibly have went, what if they grounders found him. _

"CLARKE, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO" _Octavia was crying at this point, I pulled her in for a hug, but I was not sure how long I could keep myself from breaking down._

" Clarke, please help me find him," she begged.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" _I shouted trying so hard not to show my concern._ " ANYONE HAS ANY IDEA OF WHERE BELLAMY IS" I_ yelled so everyone could hear me._

"NO" "no" "No" _everyone was replying all at once, and with every reply my heart beat was getting faster and faster. The earth was moving below my feet, I felt like it was abounding me, I was trying so hard to not look concerned. Damn you Bellamy Blake._

"Clarke, what are we going to do?" asked Octavia.

_And before I could answer, Monty came from behind us._

" Bellamy said he will be back before sundown," he said approaching us.

Octavia suddenly pushing him down on to the floor " bloody hell, why didn't you tell us" she demanded.

" I was upstairs, I just heard you're voice so I came down to let you guys know" Monty got up cleaning his cloths off, with a disappointed and annoyed expression on his face. " He left very early in the morning, you all were asleep," he said in his defense.

_For a second I felt like slapping him myself, I was so afraid that… wait what am I thinking? Why am I so damn concerned over this? But suddenly my thoughts were disturbed,_ " wait, did you say he left early in the morning?" I_ asked Monty concerned all over again._

" Yeah" he said quickly.

" So why isn't he back yet" I asked almost immediacy

" We'll I don't know, he said he will come back before dawn" Monty said with a confused tone.

" Yeah but" is all I managed to say before I was cut off by Finn, who was standing right beside raven.

" I am sure, he is fine," he said rolling his eyes. I would have thought that he was jealous if I didn't know better, but what is his problem.

" I am really scared" Octavia said setting on a tree branch crying.

" It's Bellamy, I am sure he will be fine" Jasper said and he sat beside Octavia putting a hand on her shoulder.

" I fought with him, I am such a horrible sister," she cried.

" That's not true, and he knows that. He wouldn't come to earth if he didn't" said Jasper now holding Octavia in a hug.

" Why do we even care about that bastard" Raven finally spoke, " everything is so much better without him" she finished.

_All of a sudden I had the urge to tell her off, that we couldn't have made it without Bellamy but for some strange reason I didn't, my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the voice of a punch._

_Damn it Octavia, I heard Raven scream and suddenly she pushed Octavia on to the floor. Finn held raven down, while me and Jasper held Octavia._

Monty was just too shocked to make a move, " what the hell guys?" he finally said.

" What the hell is going here?" _a voice came from behind me, and suddenly my heart skipped a beat. Bellamy!_

_I closed my eyes gasped, I turned slowly to look at Bellamy but when I finally turned I didn't just see Bellamy._

**Leave me a review ;) till next time**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: this chapter is all Bellamy and where he disappeared. Nicole is the girl Bellamy spends the night with on the second day on earth, I couldn't find her name from the show, and so I kept her real name. Enjoy

**Bellamy**

_What If She Knew, What Woke Me Up?_

_This is getting ridiculous; these emotions I am feeling make nonsense. I need some air and a little time out of this place. I went inside the ship to tell Clarke that I was going to go hunting and alone but as I reached inside the ship she was already asleep. A small hair strand on her face, she looked so peaceful sleeping, like all her worries and responsibilities disappeared and she looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Suddenly an urge grew on me, I wanted to move that piece of hair out of her face and maybe...kiss her. I walked close and closer, I was an inch away from her._

"Bellamy?" a voice from behind me, stopped me!

_I swallowed my fear and turned to find Monty standing behind me._

"What are you doing here? Why are you even up at this time" he asked.

_I let a sigh of relief knowing that he didn't realize or suspect anything about what was about to happen._ "Hmm, I came to tell Clarke I was going to go somewhere for a bit" _I managed to finally say._

"Well, since I am here you don't have to wake her up" he said with a smile.

"See you later" _was all I said and run out of there for some air. As soon as I was out of Monty's sight I gasped for air. Holly f*ck, what was I thinking. I wanted to kiss Clarke! The girl I cannot stand, the head strong, boring and too serious girl. I need to leave and leave now._

_I picked up some weapons from our weapon chambers on the side of the ship and began to walk on to woods; actually I just wanted to get away from Clarke for sometime. She is been driving me crazy lately, and I have no idea why. I need sometime to think and get my priorities straight. That way no one will ever know of these unknown emotions I am feeling, especially Octavia. If she comes to know anything, well the whole camp will know. I have been walking for several hours now; I was very close to the camp, where Clarke and me had found guns and other weapons to be able to fight off whatever comes our way. Uh here we go again, I am thinking about her again. Everything I came to leave behind. I walked a little longer and found a small lake on the side; I have never seen this before and I have been here many times actually. That's odd. Without another thought I took my shirt off and jumped in the lake. I need to stop thinking about her now. I closed my eyes and dived deep inside the lake and it felt amazing, feeling the sun on my skin while floating in water, so much better than the tinny bathroom for all the poor people on the space-ship. It had been six hours since I had left the camp; I was kind of worried for Octavia and Cla! Rest of the people but today was all about me. I was in the water for a while and then I began to feel cold, I got out of the water to put my cloths back on. I managed to put on my shorts and pants before I was distracted by a sound of someone breathing very heavy, I picked my bag and run towards the sound with my gun ready. When I reached closer, I saw someone holding her knee; it was a woman, perhaps even a girl. Leaning on a tree, for support maybe. I walked very slowly and suddenly appeared in front of her._

" Nicole? What are you doing here?" I asked her angrily.

" I followed you from camp, but I had an accident and hurt my knee" Nicole replied with a broken voice.

" Why would you follow me here?" I asked immediately.

" Do I really have to say it?" she asked.

"WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US IS OVER, don't you get it" I began to shout

" No, I don't. You're an ass Bellamy" she began to cry

" Oh no, don't you dare cry, first you follow me here when I wanted to be alone and now you're crying?" _I was so angry._

" I am not crying for you, you moron," she said. " My knee hurts, a lot".

" Great and you can't walk? Can you?" I asked.

" Does it look like I can?" her answers were always full of sarcasm.

_I hate women, well at least the ones on earth; they're all driving me nuts. I put my gun in my bag and picked her up in my arm and without wasting a second, I began walking towards the camp. The sun was begun to disappear, I had to get us back to camp before it was too dark. You never know what's out to get you. After several minutes of non-stop walking I was close to the camp, my hands were so tired and I just wanted to leave Nicole, but I couldn't. As we reached closer to the camp I heard shouts and arguing voices, I began to worry and soon without even knowing it I was running. As soon as I reached camp, I saw Finn holding raven from running onto someone… from Octavia, she was on the floor, both jasper and Clarke beside her._

"What the hell is going on here?" I finally said.

**DON'T FORGET MY REVIEW ;) till next time. XO**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Guys! So this chapter is also short but I Promise to make it up to you in the coming chapters. In fact next chapter will probably be all BELLARKE! Cause you'll know why ;) please kindly leave me a review. If you don't leave me review I won't continue. I need feedback or else I will think my story sucks and I shouldn't continue. ****Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

**Clarke**

Octavia run to Bellamy as he put Nicole down on her feet. She hugged him tight.

"Where were you?" she said looking at him " don't ever do that again".

"I went to hunt, we are running out of supplies," he said looking at me then back at Octavia.

"I thought you went alone?" Jasper's voice came from beside me and I turn to look at him.

" I did" Bellamy sounded annoyed.

" I was lost in the woods," Nicole said in her justification. Bellamy went inside the ship and Octavia followed him as we all watched them go inside. Everyone returned to their daily chores as Jasper and Finn, helped Nicole get into the ship.

**Bellamy**

_I could feel Octavia right behind me; I went up the ship, yet she was still following me._

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" _I shouted, hoping she would leave me alone._

" So Nicole? Is she..?" _she asked with a suspicious smirk._

" IS SHE WHAT OCTAVIA?" _I shouted again._

" You know, the girl I am looking for?" _she finally asked upfront and I was very close to screaming NO at the top of my lungs, but then Clarke walked in and I instantly changed my answer._

"Maybe, I thought you wanted to find out for yourself"_ I teased her. Octavia turned to look at Clarke, who now had a confused expression._

"Hey Clarke, I think I found the girl" _Octavia said to Clarke and then step down onto the stairs of the ship._

_Clarke just stood there for a few minutes, gazing the floor then she began to walk towards me and suddenly I could feel my heart racing. She stood right were Octavia was previously standing, three feet away from me, maybe even closer._

" Nicole huh! Really? I thought you went hunting"_ she finally looked me in the eye._

"Careful Princess, I would hate to say you sound jealous" _was she jealous ?_

_She laughed out loud, and she looked as beautiful as earth looks when the sun rises. She took a step forward. _"I just couldn't believe you were stupid enough to take her with you, that's all"_ she said, then started to laugh again, and I couldn't understand why those words effected me so much._

" I didn't take her, she followed me there" _I said in my defense._

"Of course she did, it's Nicole after all," _Clarke sounded like she knew something about her but she didn't want to give it away._

"Whatever, why do you even care!" _I said quickly said and begun to walk away from her._

"Yeah, whatever. I came here to till you we need more consuming supplies, so I need a hunt group" s_he seemed like she was pretending to hide something but I wasn't sure what._ " I would take Finn, but I rather have him take care of Raven! So I'll take Jasper and Monty".

_After a few seconds she turned to leave,_ "WAIT! I'll come with you," _I said and she turned back to look at me_. " Let Jasper and Monty stay with Octavia, I can trust them around her, I'll come with you" _I said hoping she won't suspect anything, not that I have anything to hide._

" Careful Bellamy, I would hate to think you care" _she said looking me right in the eye and suddenly I felt my heart go numb but an unexpected laughter filled the room,_ " I am joking" _she said laughing as she turned away and exited the room._

_When did she become so comical? I asked myself as I wondered when was the last time I saw her smiling._

**Clarke **

_I found Monty and Jasper with Octavia and a few others sitting outside playing some sort of game. I walked closer and noticed they were spinning a bottle, "Truth or dare? Really?"I asked smiling at them._

"Got any better ideas?" _Jasper asked sarcastically._

"No" I answered defeated, " anyway, tomorrow me and Bellamy are going to get some supplies that we need " _I explained why I was there in the first place._

"We can come with," _Jasper said glancing at Monty_

"Bellamy needs you guys to stay with Octavia, we'll manage" _I said with a reassuring smile._

_" I don't need a baby setter" Octavia always seemed annoyed at how protective Bellamy was of her, but I envied that about her, she had someone who would do anything to keep her safe. I mean the reason Bellamy was here on earth at this moment, is to keep her safe. I wish I had someone like that, someone who would risk everything to keep me safe._

"Bellamy's orders" _Jasper said to Octavia a little amused by his decision, and why wouldn't he be. He was very much attracted to Octavia and this was his golden opportunity, away from Bellamy's praying eyes._

" I don't want to be a third-wheel" _I heard Monty whisper to himself, but I don't think anyone heard besides me, which is good, for me?_

"It's settled then"_ I said looking at everyone to make sure, they knew what was happening, and as I looked at Octavia for the same reason, she had the biggest smile on her face; as if she was offered a house, with a bed and endless survival supplies. What was she smiling about? but I just smiled back and went to look for Raven and Finn._

_We had built a few tents, in case the weather changes and all of us couldn't stay in the ship, I knew I would find Raven &amp; Finn in theirs. I walked inside to find Raven working on the radio that give us the opportunity to tell the ark, earth was survivable again. As much as I may have liked Finn, I never hated Raven. In fact I actually liked her, we have grown to find common ground and have began to respect each other, a lot like Bellamy and me. Wait Bellamy? Really Clarke, why does everything end up becoming about him?_

" Hey!" _Finn's voice distracted my thoughts and I turned to the side to find him sitting across Raven, making something, but I couldn't see what because he hid it as soon as I looked at his hands. I shoot him a dubious look and he returned it with a disgusted look and suddenly I was confused._

" Clarke? Is everything alright?" _Raven distracted my thoughts again._

"Yea, I just wanted an update on the ark situation," _I asked bizarrely._

" I am still working on it, it won't be long now,"_ she said giving me a pressed smile._

"Thanks" _I returned the gesture_, " I will be going to get some supplies tomorrow, you keep working on the radio" _I said to raven and turned to leave when Finn stopped me._

" I am coming with you," _he said getting up from his position; I could see Raven going pale._

"There is no need, I have back up" _I tried not to look at Raven_.

" Jasper &amp; Monty are not a good idea" _He fought back._

"Bell…Bellamy is my back up" _I looked down; for some reason I didn't want to look at Finn and after a few seconds of awkward silence I walked out of the tent._

" CLARKE" _Finn's voiced stopped me again and I turned to look at him, this time right in the eyes._ " BELLAMY REALLY?"

"Finn, stops shouting", what is wrong with you?" _I was so irritated; who did he think he was?_

" YOU'RE A HYPOCRITE CLARKE," _he was still shouting, and he looked so hurt and angry and I had no idea why._

"FINN?"_ I shouted back at him._

"Octavia told Raven" _he paused putting his hand through his hair on to his face._

"WHAT?" _I asked shouting at him._

"HE… HE LIKES YOU CLARKE" _and suddenly I was in disbelief. did he really? but octavia said Nicole?_

"Octavia? Is that why she was? WAIT! IS THAT WAS THAT LOOK WAS ABOUT?" a_nd without another word from him I knew the answer._ "You make me sick" _I pushed him back with all the strength in me and run inside the ship._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the message you guys got early about me discontinuing this story, my friend was playing a prank on me. Anyway thank you for you're unconditional love and support, this chapter is very dear to my heart so please each and everyone of you who are reading at least leave one review, it can be as simple 'Happy Face'. Enjoy ****J**

**Clarke**

_I couldn't sleep all night; Finn's words were roaming around my head like oxygen in the room. Did Bellamy really? For some strange reason the thought made me blush, but at the same time it made me angry and afraid. I need to get these things off my mind; we still have so many things to get done here on earth before the ark comes down. But no matter what my mind always finds its way back to Bellamy. Ugh, I never even thought of Finn this much, not even after he broke my heart. But why did Octavia think Bellamy likes me? I mean he was with Nicole all day, doing god know what. But why would Octavia say such thing after she saw him with Nicole, and Finn believing her. I don't understand why he is so upset? I doubt Bellamy likes me, and even if he did, I don't feel the same way, so why is he getting upset? I should be the one upset after everything he lied to me about, he broke my heart and I forgive him. And Bellamy is not making this easier, but does he really? But why was he with Nicole? Ugh… Clarke there are bigger problems in your plate, Bellamy Blake should be the last if not the very last thing on your mind right now._

**Bellamy**

_We must bring in more supplies tomorrow; we only have so much time before the rest of our people return to earth. I just wanted it to be dawn again, we need food and other supplies as soon as we can get our hands on them and it would be a lot easier if… Clarke wasn't coming along every time I see her, its like nothing else matters, but there is so much that matters. She has this affect on me, Octavia is growing suspicious day by day and these unknown feelings are growing stronger within days. The camp needs food supplies, medicine, and weapon and on top of everything, I find myself thinking about Clarke more &amp; more, and it scares me really. I just don't know how to stop it, even though I really wished I could so I could focus on the seriousness of the entire situation but our princess just wouldn't leave my head. _

Both Bellamy and Clarke twisted and turned all night from side to side think about each other, the circumstances they were in and how to cope with them. After several hours of twists and turns it was finally dawn, Bellamy got ready and packed his bag full of all the things they would need on their way to hunt for food and other necessity supplies and Clarke did the same. They met in front of the ship and without a word to one another they begun to walk towards the woods. They walked and walked till they were exhausted and took a break near the lake, Bellamy give Clarke a weapon in case he wasn't able to help her at a point, he really believed in her being able to find her own battles, no matter how much he wanted to fight them for her; that's what made her so admirable, she was not only stubborn but brave and fierce at the same time she was kind and honest which made her unpredictable, mysterious &amp; venerable, and he valued that as much as he despised that about her. Clarke sets a big rock caved onto the ground of the lake, as Bellamy walks into the water. She feels cold; Goosebumps covering her arms.

" Are you cold, Princess?" Bellamy asks looking at her shaking.

" A little" she replies and within minutes he is out of his shirt and he throws it right at her. " Put that on top of yours, don't worry it doesn't smell" he assured her, but all she could think about was how breath-taking he looked as the water run through his barrel-chested chest that curves outwards. Clarke swallowed the water that had formed in her mouth and pushed her-self to wear his shirt. Bellamy dove down to swim and Clarke just watched him leap downward through air, immersing himself in the element that seems to feel like soft velvet. Gliding through its luxurious depths, feeling one with his universe. He breathed flows into and through his body giving his arms and legs the power to stroke and kick. Time stood still as Clarke watched Bellamy's body moves silently and serenely, joyfully and suddenly her heart skipped a beat.

" BELLAMY! Bellamy?" she shouted.

" Yes, I am here! What's wrong?" he asked now concerned.

" I want to talk to you about something" looking at him intensely she stood up.

" What is it?" nervously he asked.

"Octavia" she paused.

" Octavia?" he repeated more like a question.

" She told Raven, YOU. You like me" She finally said it and immediately regretted it as Bellamy's face went red, with anger or shame? She wasn't sure.

" SHE DID WHAT?" his eyes widened.

" Yeah" is all he heard back and now he was afraid, afraid that Clarke was going to find out and he would be left exposed.

" That's not true" is all he said in his defense, still floating in the water.

" I know." she said coldly.

" You do?" he was confused.

" I just wanted to confirm it with you. I mean how could you like me! You like that B*cth Nicole" she was now angry, perhaps even disappointed at his response.

" You sound jealous? Are you? Do you want me too like you?" Bellamy smirked to himself a little at the thought of Clarke being jealous over him.

" NOO!" she shouted even angrier.

" Of course, you like that coward Finn" now Bellamy was angry too, how dare she question him like that, he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction.

" THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH FINN" She shouted louder and louder.

" THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH NICOLE EITHER" he shouted back just as loud and before he could say another word she jumped into the water and slapped him across the face with all the strength in her body. They looked into each other eyes for a few seconds before he crushed his lips on to hers…

Time stood still as their lips moved together harmoniously making them forget how annoying and stubborn they were with each other, how they always disagree on everything. Blood rushed to her head, making her feel light and fuzzy. He pulled away slowly, but she ran her fingertips through his hair, and pulled him back in. Their lips moved together, and their hands moved over each other's bodies. She felt him glide his tongue against her lower lip. Unsure, she opened her mouth to let him in. Their tongues slid against each other, and their lips were still in motion. She could feel him smile through the kiss as he cupped his hand over her cheek. He pulled away from her lips, but kept his lips lingering on her skin. He kissed down her jawline and traced her collarbones. She tilted her head back; letting him graze his lips against her neck... their heart was racing together, their blood boiled with passion.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Review! Pretty Please**

* * *

He kissed down her jawline and traced her collarbones. She tilted her head back; letting him graze his lips against her neck... their heart was racing together, their blood boiled with passion. He begun to kiss her neck and made his way down to her now soaked shirt, and just when he was about to place a kiss on her perfectly classic shape, firm and perky breasts; she pushed him away and he floated in water.

"What the hell?" Bellamy looked at her confused.

"What the hell, do you think you were doing?" She replied angry.

"What do you think?" He mocked.

"You're a jerk" She begun to walk towards the stone she was seating on.

"You kissed me back" His voiced stopped her. " Don't act like it was one sides".

"Well, I shouldn't have" She paused. "It was a mistake. A giant mistake" she looked him right in the eye.

Bellamy looked at her for a few minutes and just before she turned to walk again, he opened his mouth. "I couldn't agree more".

"Yet you started" She fought again.

"And you participated" He wasn't going to let her win.

"I made a mistake, I was impulsive and stupid" She wasn't going to let him win either.

"You pulled back" Bellamy was no angry. _why is she doing this?_.

"I also stopped" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine" is all he says and also gets out of the water, pulls his shirt back on and begins to walk. "Let's go. We have wasted enough time" He says.

"And that's my fault" She mocks.

"You never stop, do you Princess?"

"Let's go"Is all she says.

* * *

"Hey! Have you seen Bell anywhere?" Octavia asked Monty.

"He went with Clarke, remember?" He reminded her.

"I do. I just assumed they would be back by now." It was almost dark and Octavia was beginning to worry.

"I am sure, they will be fine" Raven's voice came from behind them and they both turned to face her.

"Yeah. At last Bellamy won't let the girl he likes get hurt" Finn said jealously as he walked behind Raven, and left Monty and Octavia confused. He shook his head and walked out of the ship.

"What's his problem?" Octavia asked Jasper, avoiding Raven.

"Never mind his problem." Raven paused. "I wanted to apologize for the other day".

"It's fine" Octavia was about to walk away when Raven grabbed her hand. " I am sorry too" Octavia finally said and they smiled at each other.

"Oh. And as long as Bellamy is with Clarke, he will come back, so don't worry" Raven assured Octavia.

"Where is Bellamy?" Nicole's voice disturbed their conversation.

"Why do you care?" Octavia asked.

"Just asking" She replied embarrassed.

"Just because you warmed his bed once, doesn't mean you have a chance" She said bluntly, Monty and Raven exchanged a look while Nicole walked out the room as she murmered "Bitch" under her breath.

* * *

"Can I just see, where were going?" She asked frustrated.

"A little longer" Bellamy replied.

"You've been saying that since we begun to walk, I just wanna see where we are. It's almost dark" She said with a sigh.

"And that's my fault too?" He shouted angry.

"I never said that" She shouted back.

"You sure as hell make it seem like it" He said angry and hurt.

"I don't want to fight" She said calmly.

"Really? So basically I am the one fighting you all the time?".

"I never said that" She turned her back to him. "You kissed me and I got angry".

"I kissed you? You kissed me back Clarke, I didn't make you do it" Bellamy Blake didn't have a filter, and often times that was his weakness. He let his demons take the best of him and without a second thought he said things he regretted later and hurt his loved ones. " It's no like I enjoyed it anyway" he finished.

"Well. Neither did I" Clarke shouted back angry at his words now. _How dare him._ She begun to walk in the opposite direction.

"Where do you think you are going" Bellamy shouted from behind her.

"NONE OF YOU'RE BUSINESS." She shouted back now almost running. _Don't you dare cry Clarke, not for a jerk like Bellamy Blake. DON'T. _

* * *

**_Clarke_**

_I run as fast I could, I don't know what I am running from, Where I am running or Why I run in the first place, but I couldn't stay with Bellamy another second. What is happening to me? I wish you were here Mom. I need answers, and for once you're so called smart and brave daughter can't endure it._

_My thoughts distracted my vision, I suddenly run over a sharp Stone and I rolled on to an uneven surface and fell right on my face. I made a _high-pitched squeak as I landed on to the floor._" FUCK". I held my injured ankle._

"CLARKE? CLARKE? ARE YOU OKAY! WHERE ARE YOU. CLARKE?"_ I heard Bellamy screaming as his voice got closer to me._

_"_BELLAMY. AHHHHHH"_ I groaned in pain and suddenly he appeared before my eye. _

"What did you do_?" He begun to run towards me like he actually cares._

"I think I sprained my ankle_" I said not sure myself._

"Are you sure_?" He asked. _

_"_No. I am not sure_" I shouted. _

_"_Can you at least walk? I'll come later for the supplies_"._

"No, we have to get them. We can't survive long without them_". I fought._

_"Y_ou can't come with me and I can't leave you here_" is all he said then he came closer to me._

_"_What you doing_?" I asked taken back a bit._

_"_Not going to kiss you, don't worry_" He said and picked me up with both his arms, on under my thighs and the other on my lower back. I swear I forgot to breathe for a second._

* * *

**Bellamy**

_I picked her up in my arms and begun to walk towards the camp. what is with women and getting hurt? then some how ending up in my arms?. ugh. These women are crazy. _

_"_I wasn't in the right set of mind" _I heard her say_. " I am sorry".

"Me too, We weren't in the right set of mind. these things happen" _I assured her it meant nothing to me, just like her._

"It mean't nothing" _She said and something stung my chest._

"It didn't"_ I repeated her words. _

_"_So since it meant nothing, we shouldn't tell anyone_" She said with a demanding voice._

_"_I am not one to kiss and tell".

"I know, I just want to make sure_". Is all she said and I didn't hear another word from here until we reached the camp._

* * *

They reached the camp and found everyone outside.

"Bellamy" Octavia shouted running to her brother. "What happened?" She asked.

"She hurt herself, can't walk much" Bellamy spoke as Clarke waited for him to put her down.

"What's with you and carrying injured girls?" Jasper joked and Bellamy give him a death stare, he then looked at Clarke and reading her expression put her down. Suddenly Finn run up to her and put her arm against his back, helping her walk to her tent. Bellamy stared as she didn't even fight Finn as he took her in.

"Bell" Octavia said but Bellamy was too busy looking at Clarke and Finn. "Bellamy. are you okay?" she asked her older brother.

"Yeah" He replied and begun to walk to their tent.

"Bellamy? Where is the supplies?" Atom asked stopping Bellamy.

"Form a group of six and we'll go get it tomorrow, Clarke couldn't walk so I couldn't get it" Bellamy walked into his tent.

* * *

**Clarke**

_It's been six days since I injured myself, they won't let me do anything. I get bored and all I can really do is think until someone is free to talk to me. Mostly Raven, but it gets awkward whenever Finn comes by so I have pretty much just sketched for past six days. I see everyone once in a while, whenever they came to visit or when I got to the bathroom or to get some fresh air. But... I haven't seen Bellamy ever since the day I got hurt, Octavia said he and a few other go hunting in the morning and return in said he hasn't seen Nicole in a while either although I never asked, but I am glad she tells me; at last he isn't just avoiding me, which for some odd reason is a I am glad he hasn't came by to check on me, sometimes I have this weird urge to see him and when there is days when I miss my parents, the ark, Wells, and Bellamy is the only one I can think of whenever I think of someone to give me a shoulder, but whenever he comes near me I feel weird things, things unknown to me, things that make me feel weak and I can't be weak. I don't want to feel anything... When are you going to leave my thoughts alone? when Bellamy._


	8. Chapter 8

_We've been hunting for two weeks now, Clarke had made a list of supplies we need to survive and I stole it from her. No one else has paper and pen, and we needed those supplies so I took it from her when I was carrying her to the camp after she got hurt. Our hunting has been a success, thanks to Atom and Murphy. I have been distracted, can't think straight after the incident with Clarke, I can't fight these thoughts and I stay here wondering when they'll leave me alone._

"It's time to head back" Atom's voice brought Bellamy back from his thoughts.

"It's only the afternoon" Murphy replied coming closer to Bellamy and Atom.

"We have all the supplies" Atom explained. "We should head back".

"Mount Weather isn't far, we can check it out on our way". Bellamy suggested.

"I say we came back another day, we just finished two weeks of constant hunting" Atom justified.

"I don't even remember what the camp looks like anymore" Murphy added.

"Your call Bell" Atom waited for Bellamy's answer, and Bellamy was determined to not face Clarke, so he answered almost immediately.

"Lets check out " He demanded, and Atom released a frustrated sigh before following Bellamy and Murphy.

As the got closer to the mountain that led them to the emergency center called mount weather, they begun to hear a lot of noise, noise of people talking but they weren't speaking English.

"What's that?" Atom asked and Bellamy held his hand one to stop them where they were, he slowly begun to walk to the edge of the mountain to see where the voices were coming from. As he got closer he saw people surrounding mount weather in full uniforms, uniforms that lab scientist wear to avoid any type of chemicals from getting on them while doing experiments, the place was crawling with people in uniform. Bellamy swollwed hard, he was sure he wanted to avoid Clarke but he wasn't sure he wanted to do that in the expensive of his and his groups lives; he couldn't leave Octavia behind. He walked back to the the group of six that had came hunting.

"What was it?" Murphy asked. "Grounders?"

"No. their not grounders but their dangerous" He pressed his lips together. "There is more than fifty of them". Suddenly Bellamy had a complex expression on his face of, he was shocked, horrified and angry. Atom and the rest of the group watched as Bellamy feel on his knees, he was shoot on the back. The mount weather guards must have heard their noise, they shot an arrow to his back and now he was on the floor growling. Atom got closer but before he could help Bellamy he noticed two guards running towards them armed.

"THEIR COMING FOR US". Atom and Murphy looked at each other and begun to run with their supplies as the rest of the group followed leaving Bellamy behind. The first thing Bellamy felt was pain, then angry then afraid, he couldn't believe what had happened before his eyes but he had no time to panic he had to make a move if he wanted to survive. He begun to panic a little as the pain spread everywhere, but he put all the energy on to his feet and got up to run before the guards got any closer, he run as the guards followed behind, screaming things he couldn't understand. The faster he run the more pain he felt, his breathe slowing down, his feet were giving up on him. He pushed harder and harder, he couldn't leave Octavia behind, she has no one. He run faster and faster, the guards were getting closer, and suddenly hit a tree an feel to his side. He collapsed to the floor as he felt the pain as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into his stomach. Groaning and screaming with anguish, he writhed about on the floor, clutching his body. His eyes were watery with the sheer pain he witnessed a shadow walking towards him, he sighed. He was dying and he didn't even apologize to anyone, he hadn't say I love you to Octavia in so long. _Clarke _is all he managed to say before his lungs give up on him.

* * *

Murphy and Atom stormed into the camp as the rest followed, catching everyone ones attention.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked

"Where is Bellamy?" Octavia demanded.

Murphy and Atom exchanged a terrified look as Octavia begun to panic. "WHERE IS BELLAMY?" she shouted pushing atom with all the force she had in her.

"He was hurt" Murphy finally spoke. "We couldn't carry him" and suddenly he felt a hand across his face, as it left a tingling sensation on him. "BITCH" he screamed pushing Octavia down. Jasper pushed him back as they begun to hit each other and everyone watched.

* * *

_"_What's that noise?" Clarke jumped out of her position, both Raven and Clarke run outside.

"What's going on in here" Clarke shouted.

Octavia run to her embrace "Bell was hurt and they left him behind" She sobbed.

Clarke felt a sharp pain in her chest, as if someone stabbed her again and over again, she felt half empty, she didn't know what to do, what to say. She needed someone to tell her this was all a bad joke, one of Bellamy's silly ideas to get to her; but her sensible side knew something had happened, she could sense the tension that surrounded the camp. Her heart was beating hard, he lungs dry, as her feet were giving up on her.

"Clarke" Raven shook her. "Clarke, your in charge, our safety is in your hands".

Clarke wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes, and inhaled closing her eyes. "Everyone get in, if they have Bellamy they might be coming for us". She managed to say.

"CLARKE, NO PLEASE" Octavia screamed in anger, she couldn't believe this. Clarke out of all people was giving up on Bellamy.

"Take her inside Jasper" She demanded turning away, as everyone got inside. She was the last person who step on the ship, as the door closed she looked at the entrance of the camp with intensity, hoping for Bellamy to show up like a miracle.

* * *

**sorry for the lack of Bellarke in this chapter, promise that more like coming up, along with a long chapter. Also if I get more than 20 reviews per person on here I'll update the next chapter asap, since I have written already ;) XO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Apologies for the long wait, University and work doesn't make it any easier than Jason Rothernburg, if you know what I mean ;) we'll try and update sooner this time around :) Enjoy.  
**

* * *

_I can't open my eyes...The hurt. Am I dead? is this how it feels to find peace? I try to move and I was able to, shocked at what I just had felt... Pain. I've never heard such thing. How can a dead person feel pain... and suddenly I started hearing voices. Background noise... and then a voice I was very familiar with._

"Bell?". "Can you hear me? Bell?". She kept calling.

_OCTAVIA... I could finally put her in place. I felt her hands try to shake me out of my position and with force I finally managed to open my eyes. _

"Bellamy, I thought I had lost you." She begun to cry and held her older brother tightly.

"I am fine, I feel fine." He reassured her, holding her still in his arms. "How did I get here?"

"A grounder brought you in."

"A grounder? What you mean?" he asked confused. "Clarke.. Where is Clarke?" he asked impatiently.

"I'll get her. Try not to move, your wounds still need healing." Octavia climbed up the stairs to the third floor of the spaceship.

_Why does it feel weird to be here, I feel like I have come from the dead._

"Bellamy?" There it was, that voice he longed to hear every time for reassurance when he was lost, for comfort when he was in agony, for advice when he was confused. The voice that made him feel a thousand things all at once, the voice he hated, the voice he couldn't do without. His sanity.

"Clarke." He pressed his lips together, like always.

"You're okay." She hides the tear that is forming in her eyes, and the tingling feeling her stomach is giving her.

"A grounder brought me here?" Bellamy's curiosity quickly took over the fact that Clarke was worried for him, he completely missed it.

"Yes. Lincoln, he brought you here two weeks ago and..." Before Clarke could finish, Bellamy cut her off.

"Two weeks?". His eyes widened and he pressed his lips harder, forming a perfect jawline that distracted Clarke for a second. "I was unconscious for two weeks?" He asked, at the horror of what he had missed.

"Yes. But you're okay now." Clarke reassured him by placing a hand on his shoulder. He felt a warm feeling take over him, he could feel his hair standing against his body. "I'll let everyone on the good news." She smiled at him and Octavia, who was quietly watching all of this, then turned and walked down the stairs.

"I can't decide whether I love or hate her more." Octavia said still gazing at the door. Bellamy threw her a confused look. "She closed the space ship doors when Murphy and Atom left you behind, and I could have sworn I hated her more then I hated the chancellor, but than.."

"What changed?" He asked surprised at her sister's reaction.

"Than you made it, and she spent every day and night taking care of you."

"Clarke? she took care of me?" He wasn't sure about what he had just heard, but for some strange reason it made him happy. Made him feel things that he couldn't explain.

"Yeah, she wouldn't leave your sight. She was determined to bring you back, she wouldn't give up on you." Octavia explained, Bellamy was left speechless.

_she did that... for me?_

* * *

"Raven?". "Monty?". Called Clarke as she entered the camp where Monty and Raven we're taking care of the radio's and the rest of the technology for their survival.

"Clarke, Here." She heard Jasper shout, he was standing over Raven and Monty, whom were laying down under a giant machine.

"Bellamy is conscious." She broke the news.

"That's amazing." Monty stood up and Raven did the same.

"How's he doing?" Jasper asked.

"He still hasn't healed properly but he is up and that's a good sign." She explained. "Where is Finn?" She asked.

"He was just here" Raven begun to look around. "Didn't even see him leaving, that's weird."

"Never mind, I'll find him. You guys great job here." she give me a sincere smile before taking off.

* * *

Clarke looks around for Finn, but she doesn't spot him anywhere. But she notices Nicole approaching her.

"Hey Clarke." she says a little nervously.

"Hey.." Clarke forces a smile.

"How's Bellamy?"

"Stable." Clarke keeps her answer short and quick.

"Can I maybe see him?" She asks afraid of what Clarke may say.

"I am not sure why you're asking me? if he doesn't mind that I don't understand what my consent means." Clarke plays dumb, like she isn't jealous, like she doesn't care that Nicole wants to see Bellamy, she pretends and lies to herself over and over again as the question raises in her mind.

"Thank you." Nicole makes her way into the spaceship as Clarke watches her body disappear into the ship, Clarke's heart sinks but she shakes off the feeling and continues to look for Finn.

* * *

"How could you possibly trust Lincoln." Bellamy shouts at Octavia.

"He saved your life Bell." She shouts back, angry, hurt, her brother is accusing the man she madly in love with.

"That doesn't mean he is trust worthy..." He calms down a bit but she is still angry.

"Clarke trusts him, I trust him, he is one of us now." Octavia still very much defensive about Lincoln.

"In that case I must talk to Clarke, she let's her guard down to often."

"What reason could he have besides wanting to save you for saving you?" Octavia asks her brother.

"Who knows what his real motive is? he could be doing it to get close to you."

"You're impossible.." Octavia shakes her head as she looks at her brother, who will stop at nothing to blame Lincoln. "Bell.." She opens her mouth to say but Bellamy cuts her off.

"Nicole!". He forces a smile. "What are you doing here?" Bellamy asks, as he tends to remember the last time he spoke to her, was when he fought with Clarke and left camp returning like this...

"I came to checkup on you, but it looks like it's not a good time." Nicole gives Bellamy a nice, genuine smile.

"Actually.. we're done. He is all yours." Octavia walks out of the room and leaves her brother into a mess, she knows he wants to avoid.

* * *

"There you are." Clarke says as she approaches Finn, who is seated on a tree, right outside their camp.

"Hey to you too." he says.

"I want to talk." She raises her eyebrows at him.

"Looking out for the enemies, in case the followed Bellamy into the camp." He explains why he is seated on the tree.

"Bellamy is fine, and I am sure if anyone was following him they'd come by now."

"I don't care how he is doing, I just want to keep us safe." Finn admits jealously.

"What's your problem?" Clarke gets frustrated.

Finn jumps down the tree and lands right in front of Clarke. "I am not gonna pretend like I am not jealous of that bastard, and I am sure as hell not going to pretend like I don't see anything between the two of you."

"You make me sick Finn. You completely forget to mention your arc girlfriend and than pursue her all over again after you tell me you supposedly 'love' me? and than get mad at me for giving Bellamy medical help?" She begins to turn red with anger and pain.

"I've paid consequences for my mistakes... and as far as Bellamy is the topic, we both know it was far more than medical help." He shouts angry.

"Whatever, think and say what you want. I only came here to tell you that if you plan on pursuing Raven again you sure as hell make sure you don't hurt her again because than you'll have to deal with me." She warns him.

"I want to pursue y.." Clarke cuts him off.

"Don't. Don't take another step. Whatever we had, it's over, it was over the minute you lied to me, and this is me giving closure to it once and for all." She turns around and begins to walk away.

"Don't come back running, when he breaks your heart." She hears him call out from behind her, she doesn't turn back becasue she doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of him hurting her, getting to her, and most importantly making her cry.

* * *

"Look Nicole, you're a very nice girl and you deserve to be happy." Bellamy assures her. "But I am afraid, I am not the guy for you." He says.

tears begin to fall from her eyes. "I love you Bellamy." She says as she wipes her tears away from clouding her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Bellamy said not sure what to do, he never knew what to do with women cried around him, was he to comfort them? let them be? he never knew.

"Is it because of Clarke?" Bellamy jumped at the mention of her name, Nicole was waiting for an answer.

"What? No, No." Bellamy mouths spilled before he could even begin to put Nicole's words together.

"Than? what is it?" Nicole asked, still crying.

"I just don't feel." He says coldly, without meaning to.

Nicole walks in closer to him as he stands still, unsure of what she is going to do next. She than places her hand on his face and closes her eyes to place a gentle kiss on his bruised lips. "Good bye Bellamy." She whispers into his mouth. He doesn't close his eyes but when he finally looks up to set their bodies apart, his eyes fall onto Clarke, who had been standing at the door, staring him dead in the eyes.

"Clarke." he says softly, hoping for all of this to be a dream, mentally telling himself _not again._ But Clarke's brings him back to reality, She bits the inside of her cheek as she watches him stand still in Nicole's arms and for that split second she knows what she is feeling is Jealousy.

* * *

**can't help the cliffhangers! leave me a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**my sincere apologies for the wait! Hope it was worth it :)**

* * *

Bellamy seemed to notice he had hurt but he couldn't quite understand why, he wasn't one to assume he liked certainty so he wasn't going to assume until Clarke confirmed anything.

"Clarke" He said as he finally caught with her somewhere in the middle of the trees, a few minutes walk from the camp.

Clarke gaped for a moment, but finally turned to face him fighting her tears. "Yeah?"

"Look what you saw down there, isn't what it might have seemed." He turns his back to her, so that he doesn't witness her reaction, one he doesn't want to see, one that will break him.

"I am not sure why you're telling me this?" She says with all her gut and soul, because she knows damn well she wants to hear it but she cannot show him that, she has been hurt already she can't let that happen again.

"let me finish, Please I can't handle more than one person misunderstanding me at once" He turned back, pushing aside the feeling he feared a few seconds back.

Clarke stayed silent and Bellamy knew how to read her, "Nicole and I, we're just friends. And I was just telling her that when you walked in on us." Clarke raised an eyebrow and Bellamy knew she was referring to the kiss. "She was kissing me goodbye" he finally said, he didn't want to justify anything to Clarke, but somehow he had.

"I still don't understand why you're justifying yourself to me?" She hesitates saying but does it anyway.

"You know what Clarke, I've told you what I wanted to the rest is not my concern." and without another word he leaves her in the forest by herself.

* * *

Clarke cannot sleep, struggling to close her eyes. She decides to get some air, walking outside of the door ship she notices a body still sitting close to the bonfire, she wonders who it can be its past midnight. She slowly makes her way to the fire, the closer she gets she figures out who is sitting there, soon enough she sits besides Octavia. "you can't sleep either?" she presses her mouth to a slight smile. Octavia shakes her head.

"I know you're worried for Lincoln, he can take care of himself."

"I know." is all she gets out of Octavia, she is still looking at the fire.

"Then you must also know that Bellamy will come around too." She reassures, and to her shock she gets Octavia's attention.

Looking to her eyes, Octavia opens her mouth, "And what about you?"

"what about me?" Clarke asks with confusion.

"I am tired of you two acting like children, and I might be a child but I see everything." She looks away again. "He's spent all his life protecting me, he deserves happiness." tears begin to fall on her cheeks.

"hey, hey!" Clarke holds her head onto her shoulders, "He is fine, I promise."

"Please Clarke" She wipes of her tears with her sleeves. "don't fight this, if something is not meant for you, time will tell but if you fight time itself than you're only fooling yourself."

"wow, Octavia Blake lectures" she teases and they both break into laughter.

Octavia then stands on her two feet, "It's not because I'm his sister, its because I am your friend." She bends down to kiss Clarke in the forehead, "Goodnight."

* * *

The pain was searing ans constant, unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It was much worse than the time he he'd fallen down a flight of stairs during a fight with the guards that took Octavia from him and his mother. "Screw this." Bellamy grumbled to himself, kicking a clump of dirt into the air. He couldn't stop thinking and somehow his wounds were hurting more when he thought of her.

"_Bellamy!" _He heard Clarke's voice as if from a long distance, he than turned back to find her walking towards him.

"how did you find me?" He asked when she got close.

"Well, I remember how much you like water" She replies sarcastically.

Bellamy didn't even have the strength to be angry anymore, so he didn't bother saying anything to her. However she surprised him by sitting ride beside him, so close that their shoulder were almost touching. But he didn't move, nor look at her. He was watching her with the corner of his eyes, and she was busying taking her shoes off. Soon enough she had both of them off, and slowly put her feet into the water like Bellamy had.

"what you think you're doing?" he finally says.

"what does it look like I am doing?" She asks back but he doesn't reply. Taking a deep, and noticeably shaky breathe, Clarke continued. "I am sorry." Bellamy finally looks at her, in shock his eyes wide. _She was apologizing? _"I am sorry that I unnecessarily fought with you, I am sorry about the supplies we lost, and misunderstanding you, I am sorry for Octavia. I am sorry for all of it Bellamy! I don't wanna fight anymore".

"Thank you" Bellamy finally says. _thank you? for what for being sorry? "_Thank you for saving my life, and taking care of everyone and Octavia at the same time."

"Ok. well, now that we got all that sorted out, I just wanted too.." she paused.

"you wanted to?" He asked intrigued.

"Me and Finn are not together, he was just angry at what had happened between him and raven."

and she wasn't surprised to hear "I don't know why you're justifying yourself to me." Speech from Bellamy, in fact she chuckled which made him bring into a stubble smile. "what?" he asked smiling at her idiotically unreasonable laughter. but somehow he couldn't stop staring at her, how can someone be so strong, broken and beautiful at the same time. His thoughts were consuming him again, but then she did something extraordinarily peculiar, she placed a hand on his face. His face jerked beneath it from her touch, which makes Clarke lick her lips nervously, unsure. But she finds her defenses falling to pieces under Bellamy's heated stare and soon enough she was kissing him; Clarke freakin' Griffin was kissing him on her own accord, he didn't have to make the first move. Her kiss had nearly sucked all the air from his lungs; it was the most intense but real thing he's felt since holding Octavia in his arms for the first time.


End file.
